ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Ruebe (Alternative)
Ultraman Ruebe (ウルトラマンルーブ Urutoraman Rūbu), or Ultraman R/B, is the titular Ultra Hero of Ultraman R/B. He is formed from the fusion of Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. History Ultraman R/B: The Beginning Crystals of Light and Darkness Ruebe only existed as two R/B Crystals of light and darkness. It was obtained by the siblings when adventuring in Planet Cluster 77, where a temple is found. They tried to harness the power of the crystals but failed due to unable to understand their sister's feelings. Realizing Her During Five King's second attack, Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu attempt to defeat the monster, however even their Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot was ineffective against its tough hide. The brothers once again try to use the Ultraman and Belial Crystals, but to no avail, until Grigio reminds them that they can do anything when they're together. With this encouragement, they finally were able to use the powers of the two crystals, which merges with their other R/B crystals and spawns the Kiwami Crystal. They used it to transform into a more powerful Ultraman Ruebe, which easily defeated Five King. Ultraman R/B: The Dark Thunder Attack Regaining the Lost Crystal During the Dark Army's invasion, strange dark energy frequently appeared, which was given the name Dark Thunder Energy. The army launched another Five King, which was empowered by a Dark Energy and had the Minato Brothers on the ropes. Eventually, Isami was forced to retreat by Katsumi at the cost of his consciousness lost in cyberspace. After Isami manages to rescue him with their refound Kiwami Crystal, the brothers returned to the real world and fused into the long lost fusion form, Ultraman Ruebe. The brothers continue to use the power of Ultraman Ruebe to fight off other threats. Greeza's Arrival Rosso and Blu charge at Greeza and fuse into Ruebe. However, Ruebe was defeated and split back into his components, who were about to be finished off but Mio cancels out they transformation just in time to save them. The Minato brothers go against their mother's wishes and attack Greeza once more and they were hit by the Greeza Mega Vortex, just like what Mio saw in the other dimension. Instead of dying, they fuse into Ruebe and change the future. Ruebe was still getting outmatched until Asahi protected him with a barrier and transformed into the Makoto Crystal. Using it, Ruebe fires the Shin Vortex Buster and destroys Greeza once and for all. Profile Statistics * Height: 53 m * Weight: 46,000 t * Maximum Flight Speed: Mach 10 * Maximum Running Speed: Mach 5 * Maximum Jumping Distance: 1,200 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 4 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 3 * Brute Strength: 100,000 t * Grip Strength: 90,000 t Body Features * Ultra Armor: Ruebe has the skin every Ultra possesses, which makes him resistant to things such as explosions, lasers and fire. * Crystals: On Ruebe's chest and arms are crystals. The ones on his chest are red, which represents Rosso while the ones on his arms are blue, which represents Blu. * Color Timer: Ruebe has a Color Timer to measure his energy. Abilities *'Strength': Ruebe is naturally strong, able to physically hurt Five King in hand-to-hand combat. *'Acceleration': Ruebe is able to accelerate to high speeds, used in conjunction with his R/B Kourin to land a succession of slashes. *'Barrier': Ruebe summons an energy barrier from his hand. It is strong enough to easily withstand Five King's Neo Five Shoot, which previously countered the Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot. *'Bullet Destroy': Ruebe catches an energy bolt in his hand and destroys it without any ill effect. *'Split': Ruebe is able to split into Rosso and Blu if the brothers want to. Weapons * : Ruebe's personal weapon, accessed through the use of the Kiwami Crystal. It is summoned from the golden ring around his Color Timer. **'Buzzsaw Slash': After switching the R/B Kourin into , the blades on the weapon can rotate and act as a buzzsaw cutter. **'Dashing Slash': After switching the R/B Kourin into , Ruebe can accelerate to high speeds and land multiple slashes on the opponent. **'Deflection': Using the R/B Kourin, Ruebe can deflect incoming projectile attacks. ** : The R/B Kourin is capable of absorbing an enemy's energy beam and redirecting it back towards them. **'Barrier': The R/B Kourin is able to project an energy barrier in the shape of a spinning buzzsaw. **'Energy Slash': In Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Ruebe can fire a crescent-shaped energy slash from the R/B Kourin. ** : After switching the R/B Kourin into while using the Kiwami Crystal, Ruebe fires a destructive, rainbow-colored, tornado-like beam from the radius of the R/B Kourin. *** : A destruction ray 10 times more powerful than the the Ruebe Vortex Buster, fired using the Makoto Crystal (in its closed form) in place of the Kiwami Crystal. It was powerful enough to destroy Reugosite. ** : After switching the R/B Kourin into while using the Kiwami Crystal, a buzzsaw slashing projectile is shot from the R/B Kourin. *** (Unused): An even more powerful version of the Ruebe Kourin Shot, using the Makoto Crystal (in its closed form) in place of the Kiwami Crystal. Presumably, like the Shin Vortex Buster, it is 10 times more powerful than the Ruebe Kourin Shot. Techniques Special * : Ruebe's Ultra Beam. It is a golden ray of light fired from his hands in the "+" position. *'Golden Barrier '(ゴールデンバリア Gōruden Baria): Ruebe's energy shield. Summoned from the palm of his hands to defend himself. * : Via the New Generation Crystal, Ruebe summons apparitions of the New Generation Ultras to defend him by firing their signature Ultra Beams at an incoming attack. Physical * : An aerial kick attack. ** : Ruebe kicks the opponent multiple times. ** : A powerful sidekick attack; strong enough to knock down Grigio King. *'Energy Attacks': Ruebe infuses golden energy into his hands and feet to attack with, which seems to increase the strength of his physical attacks. * : A punch attack. * * Weakness Since Ruebe is formed from the bonds of the brothers, they cannot use the Kiwami Crystal should that bond be disrupted. The crystal will instead reject the transformation and injure the brothers. Trivia * Unlike the original counterpart, this Ruebe is considered stronger than the original. Category:TheIronGaming555 Category:Fan Ultras